1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bus load distributing method for data communications equipment that connects plural modules with a bus to perform data communications between modules. The present invention also relates to a bus switching control device for data communications equipment.
Moreover, the present invention can be applied to products including bridges, routers, brouters, smart (Software Maintenance and Reproduction Tools) HUB, and the like in a local area network (LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, data communications equipment which mutually connects plural modules with buses to perform data communications between the modules have been designed in consideration of the following requirements:
(1) To form a module acting as a unit component to create a flexible system configuration within equipment.
(2) To include plural buses within equipment to group further modules acting as unit components.
However, the unit component realized under the requirements (1) and (2) can not be used to distribute and reduce loads in the equipment.
In the equipment described above, an increased number of internal loads may cause a decrease in the performance. Generally, recognizing and reducing loads within equipment have been completely relegated to users.